Anne's Secret
by ValentineKitty
Summary: The scene from Andrew Lloyd Webber's musical when Laura is trying to get the secret from Glyde, from Laura's and Anne's point of view terrible summary


**Disclaimer: I don't own Woman in White, or any of teh characters. all i own is teh pattern in which these words are put together.**

**A/N:This is my first posted fanfic, so let's see how it turns out. I was listening to the Woman in White at the beach, and became fascinated with the part where Laura tries to get Anne's secret out of Glyde. I thought it would be interesting to write about what was going on in her mind. And the difference between the mind of Laura and Anne. So here it is! (It was midnight when I wrote this so I'm not ashamed with how it turned out, but I had hoped it would be better.)**

_**And a word of warning. I haven't been ale to see the Woman in White, so I have no idea how they act out this scene, so this is just what I imagined. If you know how it really went, don't hate me. (But I wouldn't mind if you do know and tell me.)**_

_

* * *

_

Anne's Secret

Louder. Louder. And Louder. Laura saw the fear and near insanity the song of the wires caused Percival Glyde. She heard him cry out. She hated him. She reveled in his pain. Hate. Fear. Distress. Every thought of him caused her this. Ironic. She thought of Anne. Her sufferings. Her feelings. Hate. Fear. Distress. Ironic.

But as much as she wanted to cause him instant suffering, something incredibly different for her, she knew the torture she would bring him now would be worse. If she were Marian she would have smiled. But she was not. Marian was hidden a bit away.

She, Laura, was afraid.

Darkness. There was darkness. Eerie darkness. It tried to reach out to the white cloak and dress she wore. Reaching out. Reaching out. Grabbing. Pulling the white from her and decorating her dress with shadow.

She was walking closer to the evil man before her. Closer. Closer. She reached out her hand. He spun around. She almost froze in fear as his eyes stared straight at her once again, and every bit of pain he brought on her was recalled. But she kept a straight face.

_"This isn't real! This cannot be!_

_You do not exist! Get away from me!"_

He didn't recognize her. The hood of her cloak cast shadows on the only thing that would determine her from Anne. While Laura's face was healthy and, until so recently, happy, Anne's was worn, tired, and fear was permanently scarred on it. Other than that, they were identical.

Knowing this, she continued. She walked slowly towards him.

_"You know why I'm here,_

_and what you must say._

_Sir you must confess!"_

Anne had always spoken of a secret she had, that could stop Glyde. A secret that Walter and Marian had tried to get from her, but she would tell no one but Laura. When she was about to tell her, Glyde caught Anne. And killed her.

Anne died believing Laura had betrayed her.

Now it was up to Laura to get the secret.

_"Woman, stay away!"_

She recalled Anne's strained voice.

_"Tell the truth Percival Glyde!_

_You'll hear my voice inside your head,_

_For all your life, and when you're dead,_

_You won't be free, till you express,_

_What you have done, till you confess."_

He slowly backed away, with fear in his eyes. The fear was in his eyes this time. They were reversed. Laura was the cause of his fear. This was her revenge. She continued to walk towards him. Raising her voice, slowly getting louder. Still with Anne's terrible strained voice that could send shivers down one's spine.

_"You cannot hide! You can't go far!_

_Every where you go I'll be where you are!_

_I know what you've done, we both know it's true!_

_Secrets must be told!"_

_"I'm not afraid of you!"_

Glyde's eyes had a little more bravery and composure. But how much bravery could there be? When his worst fear had come to haunt him. A secret. The secret that could bring him down. And a bit of guilt perhaps. And more, in the form of a young woman he murdered.

_"Everything you did, everyone will know!"_

_"That's all in the past, buried long ago!"_

Laura had to find the secret, but no matter how much she tried to scare him, he never spoke of it. She couldn't go much longer without it seeming suspiciously clear that she didn't know the secret.

_"Tell the truth Percival Glyde!"_

She tried to think of things that she did know. Obvious things. Toy with his mind. Marian would have been able to do this! Why couldn't their lives have switched places? She would have been able to get the secret from him at the start.

Glyde hurt her.

_"Didn't you use me and hurt me?"_

The villain's voice softened.

_"You were a beautiful girl,_

_like none I'd ever seen._

_You were just fifteen."_

This caught Laura by surprise. Oh Anne! What had he done to you! To ruin your life so shortly after childhood!

_"You and I both know the secret."_

Oh, how she prayed that this would work. That he wouldn't realize she knew nothing. And that he would confess. It was the only chance she had left for a life! She was dead! She didn't exist anymore. And only through her worst enemy could she exist again!

_"Something that no one can prove,_

_and who'd believe it's true,_

_from the likes of you?_

_You told me you were pregnant!  
You told me it was mine!_

_It could have been a lie!_

_It deserved to die!"_

Larua's breath caught. Anne! Poor Anne. This was worse. Terrible. Worse than she believed. She was filled with such hate for the creature in front of her! He had inflicted so much upon her! So much!

She hated him! She always hated him! But he had ruined her life! Now, he was mocking her! Telling it to her, as though it was a joke!

_"I had to drown your bastard!"_

"No!" she cried. He had. He had destroyed her world. He had ruined her. She hated him! He had inflicted such pain upon her, emotional pain, she couldn't describe it! She wanted to claw his eyes out! To give him pain!

_"I had no other choice._

_Before the child was due,_

_I had enough of you!"_

She cried. Why make her relive this! Why taunt her in this way!

_"All that remains of your secret,_

_is buried in Blackwater Lake!_

_I watched while your disgrace,_

_Sank without a trace!"_

It was his fault! He had killed her child! Her child! He had killed his own child!

_"You beat me and you raped me!"_

She screamed at him. The pain. She was reliving it. She wanted him to relive it. Everything he did to her. Screaming. It screamed in her mind. She would make it scream in his!

_"And then you drowned my child!_

_When I was mad from grief,_

_You imprisoned me!"_

She had loved it. She had a day. And she had loved her child. And afterwards, she had still loved her child. But the grief. The sadness. She hated him! He locked her up in an asylum! There he had kept her! It was no more than a jail! And for what, punishment for what?

She moaned for her lost child.

_"My precious little baby._

_The heart within my heart._

_The child I never knew,_

_All because of you!_

_And then you threw away my life!"_

She fell to the ground crying. Pitying herself. Hating Glyde. She had lived with a broken and hurt heart for so long. She cried and moaned.

He began to laugh.

_"You're precious secrets meaningless._

_No one alive remembers you._

_And you can save your prayers._

_For no one truly cares."_

Why wouldn't he shut up! She hated him! She hated him! She hated him! But she was powerless. And he was torturing her even more.

_"It's just like you were never born."_

Slowly she got off the ground. Feeling the determination of earlier.

_"And no one even mourned for you!"_

Laura pulled off her hood, and looked at him triumphantly.

_"You're wrong!"_

She cried. Feeling all the same anger and sadness, but feeling hope and determination.

_"I mourn for Anne! Anne Catherick!_

_And the child of yours that you destroyed!"_

"Laura!" he cried. His eyes widened in fear and anger, which had so recently been filled with mocking triumph.

But it was Laura who now felt triumphant.

_"You're secret seals your fate forever,_

_and the judgment that you can't avoid!"_

Once again Glyde was backing away, as she slowly advanced.

_"You have kept us both a prisoner,_

_but the truth has set us free!_

_It will lock you up and damn your soul!_

_For all of eternity!"_

It happened so fast. One moment Glyde was trying to kill her, then Walter was there. Then Glyde was dead. Killed by a train when he tried to escape.

Thoughts whirled in Laura's head. Too much to comprehend right then. But she knew one thing. She was free. And Anne had…or was she imagining?

Suddenly Marian was there and they embraced. Laura's tears flowed out. She was safe. And her sister was there. Her other sister.

_"You were so brave,_

_and now we're free."_

Laura smiled.

_"It seemed like Anne _

_was there with me._

_Her spirit was my guide._

_My sister by my side."_


End file.
